vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
NPD February 2009
February 2009 NPD sales figures coverage: February 1 to February 28. Released on March 19, 2009. NPD's Anita Frazier comments: The U.S. video games industry continues to post strong year-over-year comps despite the tough economy. Unit sales increased even more than dollar sales did, reflecting a slightly lower average retail price for all categories as compared to last year. The Xbox 360 realized its biggest non-holiday sales month, save for September 2007, when the Halo 3 release brought in a large group of new owners. Consumers picked up nearly 20 million units of video game software in February, a 14% increase over NPD February 2008. The average retail price for games is 4% lower than last year, which is why the dollar sales increase is not quite keeping in pace with the increase in unit sales. A long-established video game franchise, the Street Fighter property continues to generate impressive sales results. The great performance of the new title, Street Fighter IV, on both the PS3 and Xbox 360, is a testament to the power of carefully cultivating evergreen properties. March should be another great month for software sales between Pokemon Platinum, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Halo Wars, the two MLB titles and of course, Resident Evil 5, just to name a few of the key drivers. The sheer quantity of great content coming to market early in the year should keep industry sales humming throughout 2009. Notable releases *Killzone 2 (PlayStation 3) *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (Xbox 360) *FEAR 2: Project Origin (Xbox 360/PlayStation 3) *Street Fighter IV (Xbox 360/PlayStation 3) *House of the Dead: Overkill (Wii) Hardware sales *Wii - 753,000 *NDS - 588,000 *Xbox 360 - 391,000 *PS3 - 276,000 *PSP - 199,000 *PS2 - 131,000 Top 20 software sales #Wii Fit (Wii) 644,000 #Street Fighter IV* (360) 446,000 #Street Fighter IV* (PS3) 403,000 #Wii Play W/ Remote (Wii) 386,000 #Killzone 2 (PS3) 323,000 #Mario Kart W/ Wheel (Wii) 263,000 #Call of Duty: World At War* (360) 193,000 #Mario Kart DS (NDS) 145,000 #New Super Mario Bros. (NDS) 144,000 #Guitar Hero World Tour* (Wii) 136,000 #F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin (Warner Interactive, Xbox 360) # Skate 2 (Electronic Arts, Xbox 360) # Left 4 Dead (Electronic Arts, Xbox 360) # NBA 2K9 (Take-Two, Xbox 360) # Halo 3 (Microsoft, Xbox 360) # Call of Duty: World At War (Activision, PS3) # Lego Star Wars: Complete Saga (LucasArts, Wii) # Guitar Hero: World Tour (Activision, Xbox 360) # My Fitness Coach (Ubisoft, Wii) # Fallout 3 (Bethesda Softworks, Xbox 360) (*includes CE, GOTY editions, bundles, etc. but not those bundled with hardware) February 2009's Top 10 Game Sales By Platform ;Other *Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost & Damned (DLBC) - over 323,000http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=22833 *50.) House of the Dead: Overkill - 45k http://www.edge-online.com/news/house-dead-overkill-sells-45k *more numbers *leaked NPD numbers (LTD through January 1, 2009) Video game revenues *Total sales: $1.47b *Hardware sales: $532.7M *Software sales: $733.5 M *Accessories: $207.1 M External links *Games Again Defy Economy in February NPD Analysis *February NPD Up 10% As Nintendo, Wii Fit/Street Fighter IV Dominate